1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for causing one or more image forming apparatuses that are connected to a network to perform user services on image formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image forming apparatus (to be referred to as a compound machine hereinafter) that includes functions of a printer, a copier, a facsimile, a scanner and the like in a cabinet is generally known. The compound machine includes a display part, a printing part and an image pickup part and the like in a cabinet. In the compound machine, three pieces of software corresponding to the printer, copier and facsimile respectively are provided, so that the compound machine functions as the printer, the copier, the scanner and the facsimile respectively by switching the software.
A conventional compound machine or a printer is connected to a network such as the Internet, so that a client terminal such as a PC (Personal computer) on the network sends a document printing request to the printer, and the printer prints the document. For controlling the printer to print the document from the PC, it is necessary to install a printer driver corresponding to the printer in the PC.
Since the conventional compound machine is provided with each software for the printer, the copier, the scanner and the facsimile individually, much time is required for developing the software. Therefore, the applicant has developed an image forming apparatus (compound machine) including hardware resources, a plurality of applications, and a platform including various control services provided between the applications and the hardware resources. The hardware resources include a display part, a printing part and an image pickup part. The applications perform processes intrinsic for user services of printer, copier and facsimile and the like. The platform includes various control services performing management of hardware resources necessary for at least two applications commonly, performing execution control of the applications, and image forming processes, when a user service is executed.
However, in an environment in which such compound machines or printers are connected to the network, it is necessary to install printer driver programs in the client terminal for each compound machine and each printer, and there is a problem in that a client terminal in which a printer driver program is not installed can not use a corresponding printer.
Especially, in an environment in which a plurality of client terminals are connected, it is necessary to install printer driver programs corresponding to necessary printers into each client terminal, so that there is a problem in that enormous efforts should be expended to construct the printer environment.
In addition, when it is necessary to print a number of copies for a file, the client terminal prints necessary number of copies successively by using one printer in general. However, if the number of copies is large, there is a problem in that much time is required to print all of the copies.